Perfect
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: "You needn't worry about trying to be 'perfect,' Sofia. Perfection is an unattainable heartache, and even the best still have a long way to go. Truly, you're 'perfect' the way you are." (Short but sweet ;) )


Perfect

Summary: "You needn't worry about trying to be 'perfect,' Sofia. Perfection is an unattainable heartache, and even the best still have a long way to go. Truly, you're 'perfect' the way you are."

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

A/N: If you were waiting for fluff…here you go! Lol. Enjoy!

*Story*

Lately, Cedric had noticed a distinct change in Sofia's demeanor. While she used to be a lot more easygoing and full of effervescence, recently she'd seemed a bit more stressed and frazzled. He had first noticed it several months ago after that _thing_ had appeared around her wrist. He had an idea what it might be, but she was so secretive about it and never wanted to address it, and he wasn't about to force her to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

However, her stress level seemed to be increasing as of late; her energy level, on the other hand, seemed to be dwindling. In fact, just last night, he had noticed her dozing off in his workshop when they were supposed to be working on an experiment together. The poor girl had even nearly fallen off her chair before he'd caught her, startling her into alertness. In all honesty, he had to wonder how much more she could handle. After all, for someone still so young, she seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

So now, as he watched her sitting on the steps leading to the castle, her head resting in her hands as her gaze remained locked on the distance, he had to wonder just what was on her mind now. He'd found her in her current spot when Calista had returned from playing in the snow, indicating that the princess hadn't budged from the steps in a while. And even during the ten minutes he had observed her, she still had yet to move.

But enough was enough.

Cedric sighed and walked quietly over to the girl, sitting down on her left side and making his presence known. She only glanced at him once before returning her gaze to its former position. "It's interesting," he murmured, catching her eye as he mimicked her stance. "Really interesting how much you remind me of myself now…"

Sofia blinked a few times before lowering her arms to her knees and leaning forward a bit, still not saying anything.

"Contemplative, uncertain, isolated…" He was making a huge gamble with this next predicted state, but he had a feeling he wasn't wrong. "Afraid?"

"If you know so much about me, then maybe you can tell me what I'm supposed to do," she responded quietly; and even though her words seemed somewhat perturbed, she had spoken them with such a soft tonality that he didn't pick up on it.

"I would," he countered, "if you would tell me what's going on."

Exhaling heavily, she clasped her hands together. "I wish I could be perfect."

Of all the things he had expected her to say, _that_ hadn't been one of them. Cedric frowned. "Perfect?"

"If I were perfect, I could have gotten through my birthday party without any mishap at all. If I were perfect, I could have stopped…any bad thing that ever happened the _first time_." Clearly, she was alluding to Prisma, but he didn't realize that. Or maybe he did? He seemed to be able to hypothesize things about her pretty accurately… Maybe it was a result of spending so much time together.

Cedric shook his head before gazing into the distance, the same as she was doing again. "You needn't worry about trying to be 'perfect,' Sofia. Perfection is an unattainable heartache, and even the best still have a long way to go. Truly, you're 'perfect' the way you are."

She finally smiled thoughtfully, looking toward her mentor gratefully. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric. I know I've been out of it."

"I'll say. Fainting during lessons, staring at nothing, and if I might add—being rather snippy lately…" He eyed her curiously as she smiled ruefully and looked away. "Whatever it is, Sofia, if you need my help or anything, I'm here for you. And if it is nothing I can do, then don't forget you have a family who cares about you and your wellbeing." He gently patted her hand as she nodded. "You don't have to be 'perfect' to see that."

Sofia sighed before nodding again. She blinked in surprise as he wrapped one arm around her, offering a form of security she was still getting used to but very much appreciated.

"I'll do what I can to help you, Sofia. You need only ask." He glanced down at her. "You know that, right?"

She smiled and giggled. "I know. Thank you, Mr. Cedric."

He returned her smile. "Certainly."

The end


End file.
